


You'll Find Me

by S4NV3RS



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4NV3RS/pseuds/S4NV3RS
Summary: 10 months after the break up. Maggie is deep undercover and Alex is the Director of the DEO. It gets complicated when Maggie is task with killing Alex in order to infiltrate deeper. Angst ensues.





	1. Undercover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been seeing talk about Sanvers undercover AU on Twitter and it sparks an idea. Perhaps entirely different than what other people have in mind but I thought it is such a fun idea so here it is. Side note, it will base loosely from season 4 so it's not exactly a season 4 fix it. Sorry in advance for any grammar or any mistakes in general.

Alex always know that taking the mantle as the Director of the DEO will never be easy especially after everything that J'onn did during his time at the DEO. But she feels like everything was against her, the whole world turn into a shit hole, even more so than before and Alex finds herself grasping for something. What? She didn't even know.

Each day, she finds herself missing Winn more and more even though she will have to give Brainy a credit. He's such a delight to work with but he's just not Winn. As for Kara, she's spending most of her time as Supergirl instead of at CatCo. With this whole anti-alien movement nonsense that threatens the Earth, Kara is working triple time to win the human's heart over the anti-alien agenda. They have spending less and less sister's time.

Alex takes a sip of her glass of whiskey after another tiring day at work and her minds start to wander. To the one place that will give her more heartache than a comfort

_"Are you ever gonna have kids?"  
_

_"I want you."_

_"Yeah I know, babe. But I want kids. I'm always gonna want kids."  
_

_"Then there's nothing else left. You have to say it."  
_

_"Maggie..."  
_

_"You have to say it out loud. Please."  
_

_"We can't be together."  
_

Ten months later and here she is. Drinking whiskey just a few feet away from where she ended what could have been a perfect relationship. There are no kids in sight, no one who can ever replace Maggie in her heart even if everyone around her keeps telling her that she will find that person. Well the thing is, she found that person and she was stupid enough to let her walk out the door.

 

* * *

 

Six months into her undercover work, it is so easy to get lost in the job. It's so easy to forget which one is her real identity and what her cover. When Captain Jamerson was looking for a Detective for this undercover work, Maggie doesn't have to think twice. What possibly that she could lose? She got no one to lose and no one to shed a tear if anything happen to her during her assignment. Perhaps this is what she needed to just forget.

_"You do understand the risk of this assignment, Detective Sawyer?" Captain Jamerson asks for a confirmation._

_"Yes, I do understand sir. I did sign all the paperwork's."  
_

_"This is not about that. This is about how much this undercover work can take a toll on a person. This is not a regular undercover work. Even if it is, I still have to make sure you understand all the risks and know that you're not alone in this."  
_

_That just it, she did feel like she's alone. "I do understand, sir. I appreciate the concern but I'll be fine."  
_

_"If you ever change your mind or you thought you're so deep in this mess. Just say the word to me and I'll pull you out. No questions ask."  
_

Maggie still hasn't change her mind but nothing she did could ever prepare her for this assignment. It is a battle and a half to remind herself that this is just an assignment, that this is not her real self. But when you're so deep in the assignment, just a thin line separating what's real and what not, it so easy to get lost especially when your undercover identity is so much better than your real one. That is until one name catches her attention.

"I want you to kill Alex Danvers."

"What?" Maggie asks as she looks at Michael Harrison, the man she needs to get close to for her undercover assignment.

"I have sent three of my best men to try and kill her and all of them failed miserably. She's the Director of this black ops government organization that pretend that no one know they exist but oh we do know. And this Director Danvers has been pain in my ass for the last month with her raids."

"And how do you think I should try and kill this person?"

"Well you're still with NCPD, right? I don't think she will think twice about a Detective asking questions of some sort and you take the chance to kill her point blank. Easy peasy."

"And if it is so easy why didn't you do it yourself? Or why did your men failed in the first place?"

"Let's put it this way, Detective Sawyer. Take this as your loyalty test. My daughter is so head over heels for you and most of my men still think that you seduce my daughter to get to me. That you're not really a rogue cop you said you are. If you kill this person, you easily prove your loyalty to me and whoever thinks that you only seduce my daughter to get to me, can rot in hell."

This is definitely a breakthrough the NCPD needs and this could be their only chance but is she willing to pay the cost? Because he's absolutely right, Alex won't think twice about her, maybe a bit tense because of their history which they doesn't have to know, but she could easily kill her at point blank after luring her into some dark alley.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Take that time to plan on how you're going to approach her and the best way to kill her without arousing too much suspicion. If they know who calls the hit, I might as well paint a target on my face."

 

* * *

 

Alex is walking through the busy DEO command center with Kara in her Supergirl costume catching up next to her, trying to talk some sense into her sister's head.

"Are you out of your mind, Alex? They are trying to kill you and now you're walking right into their traps?"

"I'm not going alone, Kara. There will be two squads of train DEO agents with me and I'm sure you will keep a close eye if you're so worried about it."

"That's not the point! Alex. I know that they failed before, what to say they won't this time?"

"The same reason why they failed before. Listen, Kara. This might be our only chance to stop this organization once and for all. Aren't you tired flying all around the globe just trying to prove a point?"

"...Yeah, but..."

"No buts. We are going to work with NCPD with this too. They said they have someone reliable on the inside, we just have to show up and let this person do the rest."

"And you trust them?"

Alex hesitates. "...No."

"But?"

"They said it's Maggie."

"Alex..."

"Regardless of what happened between us, I know that I can trust her. And I just...I want to see her again. To say that I'm sorry, that I was stupid."

"This is not the time or the right place to do it."

"I know that. Maybe it just an excuse to see her again, to see how she's doing. I've been meaning to see her after we got back from Earth One but I never got around, I never found the courage. Maybe, just maybe I could do this."

 

* * *

 

Maggie's dreaded this morning briefing, mostly because she knows what this is about. There's nothing she could have said to change their mind because if it wasn't because of whom she is task to kill, she will see this as a great opportunity.

"You do understand this is a great opportunity for you to infiltrate the organization?"

"At what cost, Captain? A life? Is this what we came to? Resorting to killing?"

"I already call the FBI and they are on board with this plan. They will fake their Director death and no one will be the wiser."

"She could still get hurt."

"It is a part of the job, Detective."

The thought of Alex gets hurt, especially if the plan goes south because of her, Maggie could never forgive herself. Yes, Alex broke her heart but that doesn't stop her from still being in love with the red head. She will have to make it right or she could lose everything that she thought she already lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to be a bit vague about what's going on so I can go more from there in the next chapters and not making the first chapter is too crowded with unimportant details for now. Also to make it more mysterious and get you guys coming back for more. Anyway thank you for reading, make sure to leave a comment if you have anything nice to say, if not just move on and be sure to follow me on Twitter @S4NV3R5 for updates on this story and my other fics.


	2. Hot and Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind comment for the first chapter. I know that most of you are wondering how this will end and asking me to promise Sanvers will be endgame. It's so easy to say they are because in my mind they are but I really can't promise what kind of happy ending this story will have. But I do have other fics that gave Sanvers their happy ending. I recommend 'You' for the most fluff but if you prefer a roller-coaster of emotion but with a happy ending for Sanvers, you guys can check 'The Long Road Back Home'.

Pretending that they don't know each other is easier said than done. There's always a possibility the whole exchange will be watch and or recorded so they can't take the risk of blowing Maggie cover and their entire history. If their history is made known, it will brew trouble for the both of them. 

"Quite a squad you have there, Agent." Maggie says as Alex with her team arrives at the meeting spot. 

"Yeah, well we can never be too sure." 

"Especially with who's watching." 

"They only see what I want them to see, Detective." 

Maggie leans in closer, Alex breath start to hitch as she could feel Maggie's breath on her ears. "But you never know who else is watching." Maggie whispers before she walks past Alex. "Let's take a walk." 

Alex somewhat regain her composure to signal the rest of the team to stand down. That's when Kara's start to chirp on her earpiece. 

"Everything alright, Alex?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Kara." 

"But your heart rate was..."

"I'm fine." Alex says sternly. Kara can be so clueless at times despite all her abilities. 

"So... What's the plan?" Alex asks after regain her composure to finally catch up to Maggie. 

"I just need you to trust me, Danvers." Maggie gives her a cryptic look before a sound of explosion from far away takes everyone attention. 

Alex looks at the smoke coming from outside the building. "What the hell is that?" Alex says before she turns to look at Maggie who is pointing a gun at her. 

"Now, Kara." Maggie says before a shot ring out and Kara sweeps Alex in her arms.

 

* * *

 

Everything is a blur to Alex. First she heard the explosion and when she turns to look at Maggie, she was pointing her gun at her. Before she could try to understand what is going on, she sees Maggie pull the trigger just as Kara sweeps her and takes her back at the DEO. 

"Are you okay?" Kara says as soon as she put her sister down. 

"Why did...what just happened?" 

"Maggie warned me about a last minute change of plan in the effort to kill you." Kara says before she pulls out her phone and show Alex a text that Maggie sent her minutes before everything went down. 

_Kara, I need you to trust me. You and I both don't want anything to happen to Alex. The plan has changed and I don't have enough time to warn Alex so I need you to trust me no matter what happen. I need you to fly in and take Alex back to the DEO as soon as I give you the signal.  
_

"Why would she?.. It was our best chance!" 

"Best chance for what? At what cost, Alex? Yours?" 

"That was my mission, Kara. I'm the one leading it and you two have no right to plan something behind my back. I expect it from Maggie, but you?" 

"We were trying to protect you, Alex!" 

"I don't need protection. Not from you and especially not from her." Alex says before she storms out to her office. 

Her being furious, is an understatement. Alex is beyond furious and at the same time she feels betrayed. Mostly she's mad, mad at Maggie for pulling this trick. Alex takes a seat at her desk when she sees a letter addressed to her. She knows this handwriting well. 

_Stop putting yourself in the crosshair, Danvers. I hate to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours. There's only so much I can do from my end. Just...stay safe. If not for you or Kara, do it for me. I'll never forgive myself if anything happen to you on my watch.  
_

_Once yours,_

_Maggie  
_

Alex rush out of her office in search for Brainy and she soon see him at his computer in the command center. 

"Brainy, did Maggie stops by my office earlier?" 

"Who?" Brainy says as he looks up from his computer. 

"Detective Maggie Sawyer? Short, brunette..." 

"Oh the one with the dimples? Yea, in fact she did. She said she has an urgent letter to give to you. So I point her to your office." 

"And you don't think to tell me about it?" 

"You were busy preparing for the mission and I check, she had the proper authority..." 

"Remember that little conversation we had about you don't breath unless I tell you to?"

"I...ummm." 

"Next time, tell me."

 

* * *

 

Maggie is back at Harrison's house after another fail attempt on Alex's life. Even before she walks in, she could hear Michael screaming at someone. Clearly he heard about the fail attempt.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses, you either plan a fail proof attempt for the next time or I bury you six foot underground, alive." 

Maggie clears her throat to get his attention and it did. 

"What happened out there?" 

"Supergirl was there. We thought the explosion will be enough to gain her attention if she was close enough. But it looks like she was more interested in keeping Alex Danvers alive." Maggie explains but it doesn't look like he's buying it. 

"I swear I had her where I wanted her. It was just me and her, everyone attention was with explosion, it created enough chaos for me to pull out my gun and pull the trigger. But before my bullet can get to her, Supergirl flew in and takes her away." 

"All I'm hearing is more excuses. I expect it from my men, but from you? I had high hope, Detective. Maybe I was wrong." 

"Come on, dad. I told you she's one of the finest Detectives. I'm sure it was your men who screw it up. Beside she's a detective, not a gun for hire." Come a voice from behind Maggie, it's Michael's daughter, Amanda. 

"Well if she wants to be a part of my organization, she has to do something." 

"My connection with NCPD is still strong as ever. They still have no clue that I went rogue. I can provide you with information." 

"She has a point, dad. She's still a Detective in Science Department." 

"Well find me a way to get around this raid and I might stop my attempt on Director Danvers life long enough for us to gear up for our next phase." 

"Don't expect any miracles but I guess I can delay them long enough for us to prepare with the next phase." 

"Good." Michael says before leaving Maggie with Amanda. 

Amanda leans in for a kiss. "So. Are you free tonight? There's this new restaurant I've been meaning to try." 

"I umm... I probably have tons of paperwork to do after what happened today." 

"Please?" Amanda pleads and Maggie could hear a voice inside her head that saying she has to keep up appearances as a good girlfriend even if it just an undercover work. 

"I'll see what I can do."

 

* * *

 

Alex walks alongside a very excited Kara after her sister managed to convince her to eat out tonight. She much prefers to stay at home, probably wallowing but she also doesn't have the heart to break her sister's heart.

"I'm telling you that they have the best potstickers in the city!" Kara says excitedly. 

"I don't think there's a potstickers in the world that you don't like." 

"Oh hush. Let just have some fun." Kara says as Alex let out a sigh. 

When they arrived, both of them could see that the restaurant is full house.

"How are we going to get a table?" Alex asks. 

"Just watch." Kara says as she smiles at the hostess. "Hi, my name is Kara Danvers a reporter from CatCo. Table for two please." 

Alex gives Kara a look before taking a look around the restaurant. It has nice decor and the foods look amazing. As she looks around, that's when she sees a familiar figure. Maggie with an unknown woman and they sure look friendly. Maybe a little too friendly as Alex sees Maggie laugh at whatever she was saying before that unknown woman pulls her in for a kiss from across the table.

Alex felt a pang of jealousy as she sees the two of them sits up after paying their tab. Maggie didn't even realized Alex is staring at her as the woman next to her lovingly grab hold of her arm as they make their way out of the restaurant. That's when Maggie finally sees Alex and blood drains from her face at the sight of her former fiancée. It takes Maggie a few seconds to regain her composure and act like nothing is going on as she whispers something to the woman as they walk past her. 

"Maggie?" Alex calls out, she wasn't sure why. She could have sworn she sees Maggie tenses before she walks out the door. 

"Who was that?" Amanda asks after they get out.

"I don't know." Maggie says as she let out a sigh of relief. "Let just go home." Maggie adds before she takes a small glance back at the restaurant, where Alex is still looking at her with a hint of hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the attempt was a failure because of Maggie and Alex saw Maggie with another woman... I wonder what Alex will do next and what's with Maggie cold shoulder at the end there. Is that just an act or something else?


	3. First Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday even though I never actually promise this will be a daily update. I thought about giving you guys a double update today but considering how this end... Well, brace yourself.

The sight of Maggie with another woman still haunts Alex even after she went home and has a few glass of scotch. But why would it bother her so much? They are done, she broke it off. She's supposed to be moving on, have fun, going out on a date with someone...someone who is not Maggie Sawyer. It always come to this, there will be days that she will cry herself to sleep because she missed Maggie and how she hates herself for letting her go. Maybe she should have confronted Maggie and tell her how sorry she is because that's what her heart has been telling her but everyone keep assuring her that she made the right decision. How could it be a right decision if her heart says otherwise? When her heart still ache? 

But it's too late now. Maggie is out there having fun and moving on while she still stuck being alone.

Alex wakes up the next morning with a worst hangover and a bad mood. Nothing anyone in the DEO did right in her eyes and she might have scares off several new rookies on their first day. But honestly? She just didn't care anymore.

 

* * *

 

Maggie spends the entire morning looking at her phone, wanting to text Alex that it wasn't what it looks like. But why would she have to explain herself? They are not together anymore and for all she knows, Alex already happily in love with another woman and perhaps already planning a wedding and discussing how many kids they want. She needs to take her mind off Alex and the best way to do it is by focusing on her work which happen to be the only way to protect Alex from being kill. 

With the failed attempt, Maggie now has to find something to give to Michael in a way to prove her loyalty. With Captain Jamerson help, they decided to let it slip about a raid that is going to happen later today.

 

* * *

 

Back in the DEO, Alex bad mood turn worst when Brainy tell her a bad news. 

"Director Danvers, we just got a call from NCPD Captain Jamerson that they are taking over the raid on the warehouse." 

"What?! They have no jurisdiction over that!" 

"He said considering the raid was first planned by NCPD and only by their discretion to let us took the lead instead, technically it's still their call." 

"This is bullshit. I'm going down there and give him a piece of my mind." Alex says and rushes out the DEO even before Brainy could say anything else. 

It wasn't a long drive to the prescient and it wasn't that hard to find the Science department either, something Alex doesn't want to dwell much about how many times she has been around this prescient to pick up Maggie for a date night. A few police officers try to stop her but she just show them her credential and they leave her be. She didn't even bother to knock on Captain Jamerson office and as soon as she was about to give him a piece of her mind, she went speechless when she sees who else in the room.

 

* * *

 

Maggie is sitting in Captain Jamerson office, trying to plan out everything about the next step on her undercover work when the door to his office flew open. Maggie had to do a double take when she sees that it's none other than Alex Danvers. Maggie sees Alex opens her mouth but no words came out as Alex eyes settles on her. 

"Director Danvers." Captain Jamerson is the one who breaks the silence. "I take it you're not happy with my decision?" 

Alex regains her composure. "That's an understatement." 

"You have to understand that we have a Detective undercover in Mr. Harrison organization. It will benefit the both of us if Detective Sawyer here can gain his trust." 

"This is my case, Sawyer." Alex looks at Maggie. 

"This is my undercover work, Danvers." Maggie says firmly. "My life is at stake here and surely I have a say about this case?" 

"And they are trying to kill me." Alex argues. 

"The more reason why you should let NCPD take over this case." 

"Over my dead body!" 

"Maybe you don't care whether you live or die, but there are people who do." 

"It's my life!" 

"And it's my undercover work!" Maggie says as she and Alex have a stare off contest. 

"Ladies!" Captain Jamerson raises his voice. "Agent Danvers, regardless you're happy or not with my decision, NCPD still have an undercover Detective at stake here and it will be my decision about what's right and what's not. I'm not losing a damn good Detective over a petty squabble. You can either accept it or try to ruin this operation and if anything happen to Detective Sawyer, her blood will be in your hands. Do you understand?"

The last thing Alex wants is to have Maggie blood in her hands. Whether she likes it or not, there's no way she will put Maggie in a harm way. So reluctantly she agrees before leaving the prescient.

 

* * *

 

Alex showing up at the prescient makes it harder for Maggie. To have Alex being so mad at the NCPD for taking back the raid they gave to the DEO to lead and then for Captain Jamerson to threaten Alex with her bloods will be in Alex hands. If she's in Alex position, she will be pissed too. But there's no chance in hell she will ever risk Alex life. She almost lost her once and that was more than enough... Of course she then lost Alex for real but at least it's not because she was too late finding her from being drown. 

Trying to take her mind off the thought, Maggie texts Michael to warn him about the plan raid on her way back to her squad car. She then sees a figure in front of her that makes her stop abruptly. 

"Amanda. What are you doing here?" Maggie says when she realizes it's her "girlfriend". 

"How could you?" Amanda says just as she gets hit from behind. 

Her head throbs and before she could reach for her gun, she feels a pinch in her neck and soon she couldn't feel her body. 

"You said you won't hurt her!" Amanda says as her limp body being held by someone. 

"That's for betraying us. Trust me, if it's up to me, it would have been much worse." A man voice Maggie hasn't heard before says as she the darkness slowly drowns her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh. Maggie being kidnapped and it looks like her cover has been blown. Also Alex can't be happy to have her case being taken over by NCPD and the only reason why she didn't fought harder was because it can get Maggie hurt.


	4. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are about to find out what happen to Maggie after she's being kidnapped in the last chapter.

When Maggie first regains her consciousness back, she finds herself tied up in a room with no one else around. But she did spots a few cameras in the room. First, Maggie try to break free from her restrain to no avail. That's when she thought, screw it.

"What the hell is going on? Is this a prank? Very funny. Ha ha."

The door opens and comes in Michael with a man Maggie never seen before.

"Oh, it's not a prank, Maggie." Michael says.

"Then why am I here?"

"You know why you're here, Detective. But I won't waste any second with you so let me introduce to my right hand man, Franco."

Maggie heard of his name before. NCPD thought he was just a ghost, someone Michael made up to scare his people from betraying him. But no one ever sees him, they only heard stories. Oh how much Maggie wishes he's just a bogeyman because if everything she heard about him is true, she's in so much trouble.

"What do you want? I already gave Michael a heads up over NCPD raid. What more do you want?"

"Who to believe that it's not a set up instead? Why should we believe you?"

"I have done everything Michael asks me to do and tell him everything he needs to know. But I can't exactly do much without blowing my cover with NCPD."

"But you forgot one important detail."

"What exactly?"

"Your past history with the woman who is giving Michael a hard time. Director Alex Danvers." Franco says before he pulls out a picture from his jacket and shows it to her. 

 

That picture. Alex asked Kara to take it after another successful mission between NCPD and DEO. Alex being her dorky self while she tried to act like she was annoy when the truth is she loves dorky Alex. But...how did they found that picture? It can't be...

"Where did you find it?"

"Oh this? We broke into your apartment. At first it looks like there's nothing interesting until we found this picture inside one of your books."

"So what? We crossed path before." Maggie tries to find a good excuse. They can't find out the truth.

"For someone who just crossed path, you two sure look close. And why would you keep this picture of someone you probably work with once or twice?"

He got her there. There's literally nothing she can say without making it worst for herself and Alex. Right now she's torn between trying her best to lie to Franco to hide the truth which will make her suspicious as hell or tell him the truth and hope for the best. No, nothing is important as Alex.

"What did you want?"

"Kill her."

"I...I can't. We were...friends"

"I don't believe you're just friends. What friend will do something like this?"

"Maybe not yours."

"Don't lie to me." Franco slaps her hard on the cheek that enough to cut her lips.

"What do you want me to say? Because there's nothing I'll say that you will believe."

"Because you have been lying this entire time, Detective." Franco says as Michael's come back in the room.

 

* * *

 

At the DEO, Alex has been having a bad feeling over Maggie undercover work, she has no idea why, it shouldn't be her concern anymore but it has been bugging her all day.

"Brainy, can you dig up about Detective Maggie Sawyer undercover work?" Alex says as soon as she arrives at Brainy work desk.

"Just give me a second." Brainy says as he starts typing. "From what I can see here, Detective Sawyer volunteer for the job because it's not exactly a typical undercover work and many experience Detectives deem it as a more higher risk than other work. Considering there isn't any cover whatsoever, just pretending to be a rogue detective, many back down because of their family and in Detective Sawyer case, she has no one and that's why she volunteers."

"She got in by doing some small favours and around two months later, she looks like to have Michael Harrison's daughter attention and the two begin to date. NCPD used this relationship to their advantage as Maggie got fast track in the organization." Brainy adds before shows Alex the file.

"Thank you, Brainy. Can you send me everything you have to my computer?" Alex says before being whisk away by Agent Vazquez.

"What is going on?" Alex asks as she follows Vazquez to an empty office.

"There's something Kara have to show you." Vazquez says seconds before Kara comes in.

"You have to see this." Kara says as she walks to a computer. 

It takes a few minutes for Kara to set up everything before camera footage starts to show. As the minute past by, Alex could feel her heart stops beating as soon as it shows Maggie being kidnapped.

"NCPD is trying to keep it in the down low but one of the reporter at CatCo caught wind of the story. That's how I knew."

"What's the official statement?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?! Maggie got kidnapped and NCPD is doing nothing?!"

"They are trying to make sense of the kidnapping. Whether it relates to her undercover work or not."

"For how long? For we know she could be dead!"

"Alex..." Kara just watches Alex storm out of the room, knowing full well Alex will need the time and space.

So many things go around Alex's head at the news. If NCPD won't do anything, then the DEO will. Alex went back to Brainy and start tasking him with finding the whereabouts of Maggie.

"You know, statics show that most undercover detectives went rogue half of the time. Especially when they start to fall in love with someone during their undercover work. So it's not unheard of and it must have played a role in NCPD cautious approach."

"That's not who Maggie is. She will never do something like that."

"Are you sure? Even for love? People do crazy thing when they are in love." Brainy says and it got Alex to think.

No. From what she saw, Maggie doesn't seem to know what's going on but of course it could be just an act. The story Kara told her, about how Maggie went to break Peter Thompson from prison as the time was running out for her... Maggie was so desperate back then. It really doesn't matter how good of a cop you're, when love come into play, everything go down the drains. But no, she knows Maggie, she will never.

"I know her. I'm willing to bet my life for her."

"I don't think that will be wise, Director Danvers."

"Just...keep me update if you have any new news. Anything at all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tempted to spoil you guys with a double update considering this chapter was a bit dull but the next chapter...well it will be something. So no such luck guys but I'm really excited to see how you will react with the next one.


	5. For Old Time Sake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest, this chapter was the hardest for me to write out of the other chapters. I got very emotional and I think that should be a warning enough.

It has been a torturous 48 hours for Maggie but here she is now. Taking a walk back to the prescient and straight to the Science department with a few murmurs accompany her. She keeps her head down and just walks past them and goes straight to Captain Jamerson office. To say he's surprised is an understatement. If it wasn't highly unprofessional, he would have hug Maggie in an instant.

"Are you alright?" Captain Jamerson says as he points to her bruised lips. 

"Yea. I'm fine. I'm sorry to scare you and everyone." 

"What happened?" 

"They are starting to suspect a snitch and I was their first suspect. But don't worry about it, my cover is still intact." 

"How?" 

"It helped when they don't exactly have enough evidence and my connection with NCPD is still something they want to take advantage of. But maybe I should stay low for a few days, just to make sure everything is alright." 

"If you think it's best." Captain Jamerson says before she excuses herself. 

Maggie don't even bother stopping at her desk or talking to her co-workers as she walks out straight to her car. NCPD is still keeping it in the parking garage but it's not just her car that was waiting for her there. Alex is leaning in front of her care with a smile. 

"Alex. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you got kidnapped. I thought I check in." 

"I'm fine, Danvers." 

"No, you're not." Alex says as she closes the distant and caress Maggie's bruised lips. 

"How did you know I'm back?" 

"I've been keeping tabs. We were about to pinpoint your exact location and I was about to lead a team to rescue you only to hear that you're back." 

"I'm flatter but you really shouldn't have. I can take care of myself." Maggie pulls away from Alex and was about to get in her car when Alex stops her. 

"I'm sorry. For everything. For taking this long to find the courage to say that I'm sorry for breaking you heart... When I found out you got kidnapped, I feel like my whole world crumble down. I still care about you and I miss you...but I don't deserve to miss you when I was the one who let you go." 

It takes everything in Maggie not to pull Alex in for a hug and kiss her. Her heart aches for Alex's soft lips on hers again. 

"You told me that we can't be together." 

"I know... And I was wrong." Alex voice breaks. 

"It's a little too late, Alex." 

"And I'm sorry. I don't think I can ever say sorry enough."

Maggie hearts break and the voice inside of her tells her to run but her heart... Maggie turns around to see a few tears on Alex face. She reaches out and wipes it away.

"How about one last pool game? For old time sake?" 

"I would love that."

 

* * *

 

Kara's fly to the alien bar as fast as she can after she got a text from J'onn saying Alex and Maggie is playing pool together. She has no idea what's going on in Alex's head but she knows all this is just going to end in heartache. Alex was just a shell of herself after she and Maggie call off their engagement and there wasn't a day that Kara misses Alex happy self. She always thought that her sister is amazing but when she's with Maggie, Alex was the best of herself. 

"In your face, Danvers!" Maggie says. 

"That was a fluke!" Alex says 

"Or maybe you're just rusty." 

"Double or nothing?" 

Kara could barely believe her eyes when she sees how friendly Alex and Maggie are. Not wanting to interrupt and more than happy just to watch from afar, she takes a seat by the bar next to none other than J'onn who clearly has spend the whole time watching them.

"They look like they are having fun." Kara says after ordering herself a drink.

"They sure do." 

"Should I be worry?" 

"Maybe...but for now just leave them be. They need this."

"You're not?..." Kara making a 'you read their mind' gesture. 

"It's hard not to. They still love each other very much. They just have to realize that." 

Kara just nods because she knows it's the truth. It doesn't matter how many times her sister said she's fine, that she 'move on', but the love she has for Maggie will never fade.

 

* * *

 

Neither Alex nor Maggie has any idea how long they have been playing pool. They have way too much fun to notice. It's nice to just hang out and forget about their past history, at least at this moment.

"See. I told you it was a fluke." Alex says triumphantly after beating Maggie.

"Sure, rub it on my face why don't you?" 

Alex laughs. Oh how much Maggie loves the sound of that. "This is fun." 

"Yea, it is... Listen, I really should go." 

Alex hesitates at first before she speaks. "You know that you can have the full force of the DEO and Supergirl if you're in trouble? All you have to do is ask."

"I know, Danvers. But it won't be necessary. Just focus on keeping yourself safe. They are still targeting you and it will help if I don't have to worry about you too while doing my job." 

"No promises." Alex says before she leans in as to pull Maggie in for a kiss. Like a second nature, Maggie leans in too but pull away just as their lips about to touch. 

"See you around, Danvers." Maggie says before turning around and walk out the bar.

 

* * *

 

Alex feels like she got punch in the gut when Maggie pulled away from the kiss. She went speechless as Maggie turned around and walk out the bar. Seconds later she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex, are you alright?" Kara voice rings out. 

"It's my fault anyway. I deserve this." 

"No, you're not." Kara pulls her in for a hug. "Come on, let's go home before you do something you're going to regret."

  

* * *

 

Maggie eyes are clouded with the unshed tears as she drives herself to Harrison's house. The guard at the door let her in and she waits in the living room but it's not Michael who shows up, it's Franco.

"Is everything going according to plan?" Franco asks.

"Yes. Captain Jamerson still trusts me." 

"And about the second thing? Getting close to Alex Danvers?" 

"It is done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh. Things got really interesting here. What is Maggie planning to do? And Alex is finally saying sorry. Also I bet you guys didn't see this coming. Sure, it's fun to have Alex come in to rescue Maggie but this is going to be so much fun!


	6. Getting Soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was lot of fun watching you guys react with the last chapter. So how about we take a breather for this chapter?

Few weeks past by without anything major happened until a NCPD raid went really sideways. Supergirl was first on the scene, providing help before a team of the DEO led by none other than Alex arrived to take over. 

"This raid was in a need to know basis only. But somehow they managed to trap the NCPD instead. One is dead, several other are in bad shape and the rest of them are lucky enough to escape with a few bruises." Kara brief Alex as soon as she arrives. 

"NCPD has any idea who the leak is?" 

"I don't think you're going to like who they think is." Kara says as they walks to Captain Jamerson who's ordering his people around. 

"Supergirl. Director Danvers." Captain Jamerson greets.

"I heard you know who the snitch is." 

"Our best bet is Detective Maggie Sawyer. After her supposed kidnapping, I've noticed that she hasn't been acting like herself. But I thought she was just rattled or something was going on in her personal life." 

"And you don't think to ask?" 

"If you know her, you know how secretive she can be. Usually she didn't let whatever happens in personal life affect her work. But I guess when the two collide, it got a bit complicated." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Maggie and Michael Harrison's daughter, Amanda, I believe her name was, are involved. Do I need to spell it out for you, Director?"

Alex shakes her head and her heart ache. She starts to get overcome by jealousy when she remembers that Maggie is not hers anymore and she doesn't have the right to get jealous. She knew about this and this doesn't change anything. 

"If you will excuse me, I have some damage control to do." 

"Maggie will never..." Alex says in disbelief. 

"Maybe there's something else is going on." Kara says. "She warns me about you and there's no way she will go rogue without a good reason. 

"Love can do that." 

"No. She doesn't love that Amanda person. She loves you, she still do." 

"You're just saying that." 

"Alex, I was wrong before. But for as long as I know Maggie, there's no way she will do something like this. I know that you know that too. There's no way she let those officers get hurt if she has anything to say about it." 

"Yeah. You're right. But it doesn't look like NCPD is going to believe us." 

"Good thing you're the director of the DEO and Supergirl as your sidekick, huh?"

 

* * *

 

After the NCPD raid went sideways, Maggie has gone underground as far as everyone can tell. NCPD has also released an official statement about one of their Detective went rogue and promise to use the full force of the NCPD to bring her to justice. The only good thing is that they didn't release the name and Maggie's face. 

"Director Danvers." Agent Vazquez says as she approaches Alex. "We got report that a few aliens house got attack soon after the raid. We have a few casualties." 

"How did they know where to attack?" 

"I check, there's no way NCPD know about their location. But a DEO Agent has an access to the database." 

"Are you saying we have a traitor among us?" 

"I'm afraid so." 

"I want you and Brainy to find me the traitor and bring them to me. None of you go home until you find who the traitor is, understand?" Alex orders as a she receives a text message. 

_I need to see you. Meet me at the alien bar in an hour. Bring no one. ~ Maggie_

* * *

 

Back at the Harrison's house, Franco watches Maggie rush out the house. She has acting very strangely ever since they attacked NCPD. He mentioned it to his boss but he just shrugged it off saying Maggie probably had a guilty conscience. He might be right but he's still suspicious. He can't figure Maggie out and he knows that she's hiding something. It's his job to protect Michael's, his family and his organization. He's not about to fail them. 

Franco was just about to track where Maggie is going when he sees their inside man at the DEO. "Hey Jensen. You have the information I asked you?"

"About Director Danvers?" Jensen asks and Franco nods his head. "I don't have enough clearance to open up her files and I'll be in massive trouble if I get caught. But I did dig around and I heard that she was engaged to an NCPD detective." 

"You have any idea who?" 

"No clue. It's like her name is forbidden around the DEO." 

"Hmm. Interesting. What are the odds that unnamed ex fiancée of her has the same name as our NCPD detective?"

 

* * *

 

Alex searches around the bar for Maggie but she didn't see her until she sees someone in a grey hoodie waves at her from the corner booth. Sure enough it's Maggie. Probably didn't want anyone else to know who she is considering she's wanted by the NCPD. 

"Hey..." Alex says as she takes the seat in front of Maggie. 

"Thank you for coming." 

"You thought I won't?" 

"More like I thought you will believe that I actually went rogue." 

"Hey." Alex reaches out to take Maggie's hand. "You're a great cop." That gets a chuckle out of Maggie. 

"You're getting soft on me, Danvers?" 

"You always know the answer to that, Sawyer." 

They just sit there in silence, mostly remembering the good old day.

"Listen." Maggie is the first one to break the silence. "Something big is going to happen in the next two days. I'm not sure what but it can't be a coincidence that the President will be in National City at the same time." 

"You know that the DEO and Supergirl will take the lead on her safety." 

"That's the problem. I'm afraid they will kill two birds with one stone. I could only delay their attempt on your life for so long but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do. Michael's right hand man, Franco is getting suspicious of me and I heard that they have someone inside the DEO." 

"Yeah. We just found out. We still have no idea who."

"I hope it's not someone that you trust." 

"The only person who I trust inside the DEO is Vazquez. That's not counting Kara and Brainy. But you should be more worried about your own safety. You have no one that will have your back." 

"You don't have to worry about me." 

"But I do." 

"Alex... Let's just keep this purely about work. I can't...this is not the time for us to have whatever conversation that we want to have." 

"You're right." 

"Maybe...maybe after we finish this, we will sit down and talk?"

"I love that." Alex smiles. Maybe she still has a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's hope after all!


	7. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what kind of angst I have in store for this chapter...

After Maggie left the bar, she went straight to her apartment and when she gets there Franco is waiting at her door. 

"What do you want? Here to break into my apartment again?" 

"Maybe I should break into Alex Danvers apartment instead. I'm sure I'll find more dirt there than here." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I saw you two getting cosy at the bar." 

"What? You're tracking me now?"

"Can you blame me?" 

"You wanted me to get closer to Alex and I did. What else do you want me to do?" 

"That was before I found out she was your ex fiancée." 

Franco revelations stun Maggie for a minute. Of course he will find out eventually. Especially with someone inside the DEO. 

"She was the one who call it off. She broke my heart." 

"Enough to warrant you to kill her?"

"Maybe not. But I want her to feel the pain she inflicted on me when she broke it off."

"And why don't I believe you?" 

"Because you never believe anything I say and why would you start now?" 

"I give you one thing Detective. Your determination is commanding. But I sure hope that girl is worth it." Franco says before he leaves without Maggie has a chance to say anything else. 

Maggie realized that she needs to be very careful now that Franco certainly keeping an eye on her. But she's not sure who will Franco go after first. Her or Alex.

 

* * *

 

Alex back in the DEO with a spring on her step and smile on her face which certainly surprises a lot of people. 

"Someone's happy." Kara says as she looks up from Brainy computer. 

"Oh you know..." 

"I've never seen you this happy since Maggie first stay the night...wait. Where did you go? Did you see Maggie?"

"Shhh. No one else can know."

"Is she alright?" 

"Yes. She also told me about what they are planning." 

"That's all?" 

"That is what the most important right now." 

"Alex..." 

"Okay. Maybe Maggie agreed for us to sit down and talk." 

"That's amazing!" Kara wraps Alex in a hug.

 

* * *

 

Two days later, Maggie is getting brief about her role for the day. As she suspected, they are about to take the chance of the President is in National City to make their move. From what she can gather, Michael is planning multiple actions throughout the day. 

"What about the tasked Franco gave you? About getting closer to Alex Danvers?" Michael asks Maggie as only her and Franco didn't get their assignment yet. 

"Like I told him, it's done." Maggie says as she makes eye contact with Franco. She has a feeling Franco just don't trust her. 

"Good. Then you proceed with what we agreed." 

Maggie nods her head. This is good news because that's mean she's in charge of the attempt on Alex's life. Whatever Franco might plan to do, at least she will be able to stop it even if that mean putting herself at risk. 

"Maybe I should stay with her." Franco chimes in. 

"Why?" Michael asks, confused. 

"Because I don't believe she's with us." 

Michael went silence. "No. I have other job for you. Beside this will be a good opportunity for her to prove her loyalty." 

"What if she betrays us?" Franco tries to argue but Michael just shakes his head. 

"Then we deal with it."

 

* * *

 

If it's anyone else, Maggie might find it hard to find them but she knows how Alex works and it wasn't that hard to find her in the crowd. Alex sees her as she make her approach and signal Maggie to follow. 

"You have any idea what they are planning?" Alex asks after they duck in a quiet alley. 

"Michael is planning multiple thing and I almost certain most of them are a cover up for a real thing."

"You have no idea what?"

"No, not a clue. There is always a possibility maybe he just wants to get everything done so he will have to deal with less stuff in the future but my gut says he is after something. What? I've no idea."

"Well if he's planning to kill the President, he's going to have a hard time. Supergirl is personally on her guard duty." 

"And yours?" 

"I can take care of myself, Maggie. Whoever he thinks can take me, bring it on." 

"What if he sends me?" 

"Are you?" 

"Am I what?" 

"Here to kill me?" Maggie went silence. 

"Can't you think about yourself for a minute, Alex? Screw everyone else and just think about yourself."

"The last time I did that, I let you walk away." 

"You didn't let me walk away..." 

"You're right. I push you away when all you ever wanted was me." 

"Alex..." Alex stops Maggie before she could say anything else.

"This is the only thing that I know I'm good at. That I know I won't screw up." 

"That's not true."

"You're too good for me, Maggie. I realized that now. And you don't have to put me first. Not anymore." 

They both went silence. Despite knowing this is not the place to have a heart to heart, they can't help themselves. What they had...it was something magical. They can't just turn off a switch and pretend nothing happened. Or pretending they are not hopelessly in love with each other. 

"We should get back out there. I'm sure my agents are looking for me." Alex turns around but is stop by Maggie's hand on hers. 

"Before you go... In case this is not going to end well." Maggie says before she pulls Alex in for a kiss. 

Alex is surprise at first but she soon respond passionately to the kiss. They only break apart to take a breath but their head is still touching. 

"I'm sorry..." Maggie says before something caught her attention as her eyes went wide. 

Everything is happening so fast as a gunshot ring out and Alex is being push down with her head making a hard connection to the ground. She could feel the consciousness slipping away as she sees Maggie's struggling with a man. She tries to get up but her headache only get worst. Alex's flinch at the pain before darkness takes her fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. That happened. They kiss and now who know what happen.


	8. Forever Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think the ending of last chapter was something, just wait for this one because I was surprised how it turned out too.

Alex has no idea how long she lost her consciousness as she slowly rouses by Kara's voice calling out her name.

"Alex, Alex. Are you alright?"

"Maggie...where's Maggie." Alex gets up which she soon regret as she's getting a headache.

"I don't know. When I got here she's not around. Only him, dead." Kara points at the dead man.

"We have to find her. She's probably hurt." Alex says only to realize her alien gun is gone.

"We need to get you to the DEO first. We can start looking for Maggie from there."

 

* * *

 

Alex has been replaying the video footage over and over again. Guess Brainy wasn't being ridiculous when he asked for the DEO to put cameras on every "shady" place.  She could still feel the warmth of Maggie's lip on hers as she keeps rewinding that kiss. The rest of the footage was just Maggie pushed her to the ground as Franco came from behind her with a gun. Alex could see Maggie got hit on her right shoulder and it could have been much worst.

She watches Maggie struggle fighting with the man that they identified as Michael's right hand man, Franco. Just when Franco thought he had the upper hand, Maggie scrambled to her unconscious body and grabbed a gun from her holster and shot him right in the chest. Maggie briefly checked Alex's body for a pulse before slipping on a piece of paper on her jacket before making a run for it as a few police officers arrived.

Wait, a second. How could she have missed it? Alex thought as she searches her jacket pocket and sure enough there's a piece of paper with Maggie's handwriting.

_Alex,  
_

_Sometimes I wish I could turn back the time and be the person you wanted me to be or to just lie... But then our relationship will be based on a lie and one of us will end up despising each other. I don't want that, I don't want us to end like that. That's when I realized I wasn't enough for you and I have to let you go. To let you find your happiness, to find a woman that could give you what I can't. Because I want you to be happy, to have a real full happy life. That's how much I love you.  
_

_No matter what happens, know that I forgive you. For breaking my heart and for everything you think you've done. I was never mad at you because you gave me the most amazing relationship that I've ever had. I will never forget what we had regardless of how it ended. I love you, Alex Danvers. I never stop.  
_

_Forever yours,_

_Maggie_

* * *

 

Maggie's know that she has lost a lot of blood but she can't go to the hospital when NCPD still think she's a traitor. Of course she can easily explain it, but she has no time for that if she wants to save Alex's life. She still has no clue why Michael is bending over backward to kill Alex. It can't be just because she's the Director of the DEO.

She has been squatting in this abandon house for the last few hours since she killed Franco. That should put a dent on Michael's plan but it won't be long before he came up with something. Right now she's using the time to stop the bleeding. But it looks like a lost cause considering she's doing it herself.

"You need help with that?" Maggie startles and was about ready to use the alien gun she took from Alex when she realized it's only J'onn.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you. Knew you were up to something with no back up. You should've told Alex."

"I was trying to protect her."

"By putting yourself in danger?" Maggie feels like she's being scold by a worried father.

J'onn sighs as he kneels down next to her. "Here. Take this. It should help with the wound."

Maggie curses DEO with their weird alien technology as she takes a weird looking bandage from J'onn.

"Good. It works." J'onn says after she applied it on her wound.

"What do you mean? You think it won't work?"

"It's only a prototype."

"What?!"

"I mean what the worst thing it could do?"

"I don't know? Kill me?" Maggie says as J'onn chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm just joking. Of course it will work considering Alex was the one working on it."

"If it just a prototype, how did you get your hands on it?"

"Alex gave it to me." J'onn smiles. "She has a feeling you will pull something like this so she asked me to watch over you."

"You should be protecting her."

"Alex has the entire DEO and Supergirl to protect her. If you think Kara will let anything happen to her sister, then maybe you don't know her."

"There's only so many place she can be at once. And it's not like Alex will want Kara to put her above other people safety."

"But she still has people watching her back. You on the other hand... With NCPD think you're a traitor and being so deep undercover with no back up? Alex is right to be worry."

"When the protector was the one being protected..."

"You two always have each other back. Why should it stop now?"

Maggie went silence before something starts to bother her. "If you were watching me, why didn't you come to help sooner? Be honest with me. How did you really find me?"

J'onn looks to be considering his option before he opens his mouth. "Alex put a tracking device on your jacket just before the attack."

"Of course she did." Maggie says as she feels around her jacket pocket to find the device. Except what she found wasn't a typical tracking device. It's her engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's giving Alex such a heartfelt letter and Alex putting their engagement ring on her jacket.... Oh boy. What the hell did I just do? Honestly I've no idea how I came up with it. I just write as I go along and it usually turns out well... Hopefully this will too.


	9. You're All I Want

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys. This is the point whether or not this story will end in happy tears. Brace yourself?

Is this some sort of a joke or what? No...It can't be. What could this mean? Or was it the only thing that Alex thought doesn't look that suspicious if it were found out by anyone else? But their engagement ring? She still keeps it after all those months?

"Don't look at me." J'onn says. Maggie don't think he have to read her mind to know what she's thinking.

"So what are we going to do?"

"You tell me."

"Hopefully with Franco's out of the picture, it will push Michael to do something stupid."

"You have any idea about his real intention?"

"I have a feeling it got to have something to do with why he wants Alex's dead. There must be a reason. Everything he's doing, it just doesn't make sense except when he wants Alex's dead. The only way for us to understand it is to go to his locked office inside his house. It will be heavily guarded but with you helping me, I don't think we will have any problem."

 

* * *

 

Like Maggie expected, the office was heavily guarded but with J'onn helps, they managed to get in the office and start looking around for something that will give them a clue what Michael's really up to.

"You find anything?" Maggie asks as she browses through Michael's personal laptop.

"Not really. You?" J'onn asks as he abandons his search on the file cabinet.

"No...wait a second. I think I know why they want Alex's dead." Maggie says as J'onn walks to her and see what she's find.

"Here. We know that there's someone inside the DEO that is working with Michael. He must be feeding this information. They know who Supergirl secret identity is and look here. Someone else is feeding them information that the President is secretly an alien. That's why they want Alex's dead because if they can replace her, they can reveal it to the world how the alien is taking advantage of the human. Because Alex is the one standing between the truth."

"With everyone knows that Supergirl secretly working as a reporter at CatCo, they will think it was a way to make everyone see her as a hero. And the President...they won't take kindly that an alien impersonating a human to become the President. Especially with the amnesty."

"Hmmm... They tried to corrupt Alex but only to find out Kara's is her sister."

"If they think they can make Alex hates aliens, they are in for a rude awakening. It's not because of Kara. It was because of you."

"What do you mean?"

"The only aliens she used to care about was Kara but you made her realized that not all aliens are hostile and need to be cage."

"I was just..." Maggie honestly has no idea how she's going to finish that sentences but that's when she caught something.

"Look. They are going to attack the DEO and kill Alex... Well that's a suicide mission. There's no way..."

"No, not really. Not when Alex ordered most of DEO agents to patrol the city and help NCPD."

"We have to go."

 

* * *

  

To make it brief, Maggie and J'onn get to the DEO just in time for the attack. Not expecting anyone to come up from behind them, Maggie and J'onn made use of the advantage to cut down Michael's men. When they get to the command center, Alex, Vazquez and Kara is fighting with Michael's and 5 other guy. Without any backup since Maggie and J'onn took care of that, the fight went easier.

Kara, using her powers, easily takes down 3 guys as Vazquez and J'onn team up to fight the other two. Maggie instantly went to Alex side to provide support. Clearly together, they are an unbeatable team. Michael did give them a tough fight but their chemistry together is the reason why the fight went their way.

"I should have trusted, Franco." Michael says as Maggie put a cuff on him.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to kill Director Danvers. Because this all could went down much better for you. Now? I'm going to make you wish I kill you instead."

"You can't do that."

"You willing to bet your life?" Maggie says before she let Agent Vazquez's take him away.

Alex has been watching her silently with a concern look. Maggie gives her a reassuring smile as she's closing the distance between them.

"Are you alright?" Alex's carefully touching her right shoulder where she has been shot.

"Your magic is doing wonder on my wound."

"You should have someone take a look at that."

"I think I'm looking at that someone." Maggie smiles before she follows Alex to an empty room.

"So that's where my gun gone." Alex says as they step into an empty room. She's also immediately gone to check Maggie injuries.

"Oh you know. I thought I borrow it for a few days. I did say I should borrow this more often." Maggie says before giving Alex's her weapon back.

"Yeah, right." Alex says with a smile as she starts changing the bandage.

"Well I heard you got a new fancy gun from Winn. Maybe you should give this to me instead?"

"I like to switch it up. Keep my enemies on their toes."

"Of course you did."

"Can you blame me?" Alex says as she put the final touches on Maggie's wound. "There. It's probably going to start to sting again once the adrenalin went down. But in a couple of days it should be good as new. You're lucky it just a through and through and miss any veins. But to be perfectly safe, you should stay in the med bay for tonight."

"Is that an order?"

"It's a doctor order."

"So... You put a tracking device on me." Maggie tilts her head.

"That's not really what you're asking." Alex tries to look at anything but Maggie.

Maggie slowly reaches her jacket pocket and takes out the ring. "What did it mean?"

"I was...I wasn't thinking."

"You're lying, Alex."

"I thought...well to be fair I thought you will never find it. Also if Michael's found it, they just thought it just a ring. Not a tracking device."

"That's not the whole truth isn't it?"

"I'm just...I want us to start over. To...I want to marry you, Maggie Sawyer."

Alex who has been fidgeting takes a step closer. "A wise woman once told me. Life is short and you should kiss the girl you want to kiss. And I kissed that girl and was stupid enough to let her go so here I am. Trying to fix my mistake because frankly life is short and I don't want to die before I get to call you my wife."

"Are you...proposing?"

"No! ...Yes?" Alex starts to blush. "I want you to keep that ring. We can take this slow, at whatever pace you want. And when you're ready...but if you are in a relationship or you don't want to give this another go..." Maggie silences Alex with a finger on her lips.

"Alex. Of course I want to be with you. You're all I want."

"Really? Even after everything?"

"We are better off now. But this is not going to be easy."

"It never is."

"This doesn't mean I change my mind about having kids."

"Neither am I. But this time we are going to talk about it instead of me asking you to choose."

"Maybe we start by adopting a dog first?"

"Gertrude?!" Alex says excitedly that makes Maggie laugh.

Before either one of them can say anything else, Kara storm into the room.

"So are you engaged or what?" Kara says excitedly, clearly she has been listening in.

"KARA!" Both Alex and Maggie say at the same time.

"Can't you see we were having a moment?" Alex let out a sigh.

Kara's sheepishly. "Sorry."

"No, you're not." Maggie says.

"I'm just happy that you're back together... Oh! I have to tell Winn!" Kara disappears in a gush of wind.

"How is she's going to tell Winn?" Maggie says, confused.

"Not important right now." Alex says as she pulls Maggie in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Kara. Always show up at the right moment.


	10. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that Sanvers is together, I'm just going to tie up a few things and straight to happy ending, I guess?

The next few days was filled with Maggie filling up tons of paperwork and also being investigated by internal affair. With Alex's support, who is more than happy to write her a letter of recommendation for going above and beyond the call of duty to stop an assassination of a federal agent, Maggie is soon clear for duty. 

As for Alex and Maggie, they are taking things slow. Even though they are still very much in love, what happened before still leave a scar. Alex is still feeling guilty with how she reacted before and Maggie is still hurt even if she doesn't show it. But they both know that they want to be with each other more than anything else. 

Today, Maggie drops by the DEO not to see Alex but Amanda. She has gotten around to seeing her so call girlfriend ever since they arrested Michael. She has been detained to help with her father case and Alex has agreed to let Maggie sees her. 

"Was any of it real?" Amanda is the one who breaks the silence ever since Maggie came in the room. 

"...No. It was just a job. Even if I fall for you, I'm a cop and you're the daughter of a criminal." 

"Not helping when my dad wanted to kill your ex-fiancée either. Well I appreciate you being honest."

"I'm sorry." 

"She's a lucky girl." Amanda looks over Maggie as Alex is watching through the clear glass. 

Realizing she's being caught, Alex tries to act she was doing something but fail. As all they see is Alex flailing around in search of a nonexistence thing. Maggie looks over and laugh at Alex's being a dork.

"You know what's going to happen next?" Maggie asks. 

"I gave my testimony, get a new identity..." 

"You can start fresh. You're not your father daughter." 

Amanda went silent. "It doesn't matter that what we had was a fake. And regardless of what my dad and Franco thought, you're a great woman. I can see that you care about the people you love. I also appreciate that you gave your statement that I didn't know much about my father operation. I think it helped with the deal." 

"I was just being honest. I may have used you to get closer to your father but I also know that you don't know much about what your father was doing. I'm not saying you're clueless because you're smart, it just you don't want to know. Like I said before you're not your father daughter."

"Thank you, Maggie Sawyer." Amanda smiles before Maggie gets up and leaves the room 

When Maggie opens the door, Alex is leaning over the wall across the room, looking nonchalantly. 

"Hey." Maggie says as she walks to Alex. "What are you doing here?" 

"Oh... I was just passing by." 

"Sure you do."

Alex blushes. "Everything went well?" 

"Given the circumstances? Yeah." 

"Well who can be mad once you show them the dimples?" Maggie laughs.

"You free for lunch?" Maggie asks. 

"For you? Always."

 

* * *

 

They have been spending their lunch at this diner near the DEO ever since they got back together. It's not a place they used to hang but they kinda like this habit. Maybe this can be a new tradition. They finished their lunch with half an hour to spare so they decided to take a walk at the nearby park considering the weather is good. 

"Maggie. Thank you." Alex says as she looks at Maggie with that face that always melts Maggie's heart. 

"For what?" Maggie tilts her head in confusion. 

"For giving me another chance. For accepting me." 

"Alex. I always accepted you even before you realized it. I admit, the idea of being with you at first was scary but then I realized that I want to be you no matter what's going to happen. I love you and all your flaws. Because you have the biggest heart I've ever known."

"You're the one with the biggest heart. You take me back even after everything I did." 

"You have the right for wanting the idea of having kids. Maybe it's something that we should talk at length and not something you spring a month before our wedding. We were always so good and bad at communication but we will learn from it. It's not like I don't like the idea of having kids. Honestly it scares me. I don't think we are at a point of having kids with our job and everything else going around. I'm not saying that we will never not having kids, maybe in the future we will and maybe not. What I know for sure is I want you." 

"Maybe it was a wedding jitters..." 

"You didn't want to marry me?" 

"No! God, no. Maybe in a way I am. I'm scared that I'll screw up or you'll find something that you don't like about me." 

"Alex..." 

"In a way you're right. We were and still not at a point of having kids. I love the idea of it and I imagined our future with you, our family. Maybe we will have kids and maybe not. But I don't want to do this without you. That much I'm certain. All those times apart, there wasn't a day that I didn't think I made a mistake. I wished we met again in under a different circumstances but all it did was make me realized that I was so stupid. I will never ever going to find someone else because I love you and the only time I'm going to be a great mother is with you by my side." 

"We still have all those firsts we haven't got around to. Maybe one day. For now let just enjoy each day."

 

* * *

 

Six months passed by, it has also been six months since Alex and Maggie get back together. After taking things slow, two months ago, Alex has officially asked Maggie to move in again. She never got around to fill back the space she left for Maggie in her drawer ever since they broke up. And how fitting that Maggie's stuff is now back to where it belongs. 

Only last month they finally adopted a six month old German Shepard and of course Alex is so insistent on calling her Gertrude. How could Maggie possibly say no when Alex's start giving her a puppy eyes? 

Ever since Maggie's move in with Alex again, they have been thinking about getting a house with a small backyard and now with Gertrude they are more determined than ever to find a house where they can actually start fresh and create new memories alongside having all those firsts they never get around to. But little did Alex knows, Maggie has something to do first. 

When Maggie gets out of the bathroom, she sees Alex cuddling with Gertrude in front of the TV. She makes her way to Alex before sitting down next to her. Gertrude soon turns around to give Maggie a lick before she jumps down to her bowl of food in the kitchen. 

"Alex." Maggie says to get Alex's attention. When she does, she takes out the ring Alex's gave her as a tracking device six months ago and start to show it to Alex. 

"You remember what you said when I asked you what the meaning of this?" Maggie asks and Alex nods her head. "You told me that when I'm ready..." Maggie says before she slowly slips the ring on her ring finger but Alex stops her. 

"Wait." Alex takes the ring and get down on one knee. "I didn't do this properly before and I want to do this right." Alex takes a breath as Maggie can feel the tears. 

"Maggie Sawyer, the first time I had you, I screwed up even when you gave me the most amazing romance. You were so selfless, you made me feel safe when I'm with you and I know that I can let down my guard around you. I trust you to watch my six on a mission and I trust you with my heart. I made a mistake before and I swear, this time, I'll make this right. Because I can't live without you, you fill me and my heart ache when you're not around. So Maggie, will you do me the honour to be your wife?" 

Maggie's with a big smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Alex Danvers. It's a yes before and it's a yes forever." She then pulls Alex in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is it guys. The end of the story. I tried to come up with longer chapter and more fluff but I got nothing and feel like this is the right way to end the story. You can always read my other story for Sanvers wedding and more fluff after you get through all the angst... Anyway, I want to say thank you to each one of you who has been following this story. I wasn't expecting this warm reception the first time I post it and can I just say you guys are awesome? This is not going to be my last fic by a long shot. I still need to get around finishing 'You' and also post the new project that I'm working with my two partners of 'The Long Road Back Home'. Until then, thank you.


End file.
